Promises in Silver
by Paper Lilly Webs
Summary: "Being together for twelve years, since the two of you were six, you think it might be time to make it official. " A cheering-up gift for my Moirail. Simple, short, hopefully sweet DaveKat.


"Is there a reason we're here?" Red eyes follow you as you scale the play structure with ease. You send him a look, though not quite a puppy-face, that is clearly a pout.

"But Kaaarkaaaat~" You whine, sitting on top of the dome that covers the slide entrance.

"Don't you think we're a little old to be here?" You roll your eyes behind your shades, offering down a hand to help him up.

"No one's around to see us, and besides: you're never too old to play on a playground." He grudgingly accepts your and, and you pull him up to sit in front of you, your arms around his waist. He grumbles a bit, but lets you hold him against your chest. You grin, resting your chin on his head. "You comfortable?

"As comfortable as I can be with you smothering me in your chest," he snarks, playing with the sleeve of your shirt. You know he's not actually annoyed; if he was the whole _world_ would know. "So, again, is there a reason we're out here, or you just being annoying?"

You pretend to look hurt. "Is it wrong to want to hang out with my girlfriend?" Your words have the desired effect, causing the boy in front of you to flush a faint pink.

You've never called him your boyfriend; not only is calling him your girlfriend ironic as shit, you have been together since first-grade. Back then, the two of you liked each other, a lot, but were unsure how to go about being in a relationship; c'mon, you two were six, how the hell _were_ you supposed to go about it? Neither of you had known anyone who was gay (your Bro being _very_ in the closet), so when you'd admitted you liked him, you didn't know what to call him. Saying he was your boyfriend would have probably made sense, but it was awkward; neither of you liked that, so you settled on girlfriend. You've never called him anything else.

"Yo, earth to Strider." You blink, looking down at him, and can't help but to smile.

"Yes?"

"You're spacing out again." He looks up at you with a blank expression you know too well: he thinks you've forgotten something. Well, he's in for a surprise.

"Sorry. I was just thinking." You nuzzle his hair gently.

"I know, I know. And are you going to answer my question?"

"Which one?" You don't look up from his hair.

"Why are we here?" You smirk a bit, pulling him closer to you.

"I asked you out, right over there." You nod to the swingset across the playground of your guys' old elementary school.

"And?" He seems confused that you would remember this; you never remember anything like that.

"AAAAnd~," you smile wider, shifting to pull something from your pocket. "It's our twelve-year anniversary. Don't think I'd have forgotten something like that." You move your arms to over his shoulders, savoring his look of surprise as you hold up a little box in front of him. "I know we're barely adults, and we still don't know shit about life or how things work, but we've been together for twelve. _Years_. That has to count for something. I hope you feel the same, but I sure as hell don't plan on breaking up with you any time soon, so I thought..." You open the box, revealing the simple silver band to catch the evening light.

"Is... that a promise ring?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"A-And the promise is...?"

"That when we get old enough, and smart enough, that... you'll marry me?" He falls utterly silent, and your stomach churns nervously. Why is he silent? Does he not like it? Shit, is he going to say no? What if you've ruined everything? What if he breaks up with you?

"Yes." He says quietly.

"Wait, what?" He swallows.

"I said yes. Actually, fuck yes." He turns around where he's sitting and kisses you on the lips.

You will not admit how long it takes you to respond, but when you do, you practically attack him with kisses, smothering them over every inch of his face, and crushing him against your chest.

"Shit, Karkat. You really had me going there for a second."

"Like you said: we've been together for twelve years; did you really think I would say no?" He cuddles into you in response, nuzzling your neck.

"Well, you're always full of surprises, so I can never be sure." You feel like you're going to explode with happiness, hugging him tightly. "God, best. Girlfriend. Ever."

"I can't believe you're still calling me that."

"Why shouldn't I? You're obviously the girl in this relationship."

"...Shut up and give me the ring." You grin, taking it out of the box and slipping it onto his finger.

"I love you, Karkat." You murmur, leaning forward to kiss his forehead.

"I love you too, Dave." He smiles softly, wrapping his arms around your neck. You settle your hands on his hips, and kiss him properly.

After a bit, he pulls away, resting his forehead on yours and closing his eyes. "I can't believe we've been together this long..." he mumbles. "So, what now?"

"I was thinking dinner, then a movie?"

"Fine by me."


End file.
